Condena
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: No valía la pena lamentarse. Ella se había ido, el solo intentaba llenar el vacío que ella había dejado, hasta que su tristeza se transformó en locura y se volvió su propia condena. Y ahora allí estaba, a solo unas horas de decirle adiós para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con un kanokido medio emo XD ¿Por qué algo así a esta pareja tan kawaiimasoquistatsundereblablabla? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero me pregunté ¿Kano haría algo así por un mal de amores? No se! El no es kuroha XD

Viva esta OTP forever and ever *w*

Como sea, ¡Disfruta! (eso espero)

Aclaracion: Los personaje que no me pertenecen en este one-shot serán los tres miembros principales del Dan, de allí todo me mío :3

* * *

><p>"<em>Ultimas noticias. El asesino de jóvenes chicas fue finalmente capturado por la policía hoy en la tarde. Las autoridades quedaron absortas al darse cuenta que es se trata de un joven de dieciocho años el causante de esos homicidios. Se espera la sentencia del jurado. Más información en el noticiero de las 4:00"<em>

La abogada caminaba, casi trotaba, por los pasillos vacíos de la corte. Jamás en su vida había tenido que llevar un caso que la pusiera entre las leyes de su trabajo y sus propios sentimientos. Sin dejar de ver los expedientes que traía, abrió la puerta de la oficina del fiscal.

—Vengo por el caso del homicida-la abogada entró sin detenerse a saludar al hombre que allí se encontraba. Tiró los expedientes sobre el escritorio y clavó sus ojos en los del hombre.

—No fue difícil tener a todo los miembros del jurado en su contra-dijo sin mucha interés el hombre mayor-será condenado a cadena perpetua.

—¡Tengo que decir que estoy en contra de eso! El chico es joven, nunca antes ha tenido algún historial policial.

—Se llevó la vida de adolescentes con engaños, no creo que el ser "joven" lo libre de recibir lo que merece. Además, ya tiene dieciocho años, fue juzgado como un adulto.

—Es que el problema es mental.

— ¿Cómo dijo?-El fiscal apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y enterró el mentón en sus en sus manos. Frunció el ceño indicando a la bogada que continuara.

—Hablé con él, y no estaba bien. Le pedí a la psicóloga del juzgado que lo analice y encontró que…tal vez…su problema es mental. No necesita ir a la cárcel, necesita ir a un psicólogo o un psiquiatra.

—Un año entero tras él, ¿y su problema es mental? Tonterías abogada, el tiempo en la cárcel lo ayudará con su "locura".

—Escúcheme, por favor. No solo se requiere tiempo, también necesita ayuda. Si estuviera bien mentalmente no habría cometido estos homicidios.

—La sentencia se dará mañana, y no parece que el jurado cambie de opinión.

—Por favor fiscal, déjeme presentar el caso una vez más.

—¿Por qué tanto intereses en ese chico?

La mujer se quedó con la mente en blanco. Después de todo ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Con su permiso.

Recogiendo el expediente sin mucho ánimo, la abogada asignada del joven homicida salió de la estancia con cierta cólera recorriendo sus venas. ¿De verdad tenía que sufrir ese chico más de lo que ya estaba? Viendo el reloj de pared, decidió visitar una vez más al chico antes de irse.

* * *

><p>—¿Se puede?<p>

—¡Ah! Mi abogada, no esperaba visita suya.

—Más bien, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? ¡Claro!

La mujer acercó la única silla de la celda al lado de la cama del chico, se veía sonriente a pesar de estar en ese lugar ¿Por qué sonreía?

—No tienes que hacer esto, Shuuya

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sonreír. Yo entiendo que esto debe estar afectándote totalmente.

—No sé de qué me habla, estoy bien~

—Escúchame, mañana intentaré presentar tu expediente en la corte, si los convenzo te enviaran a un psicólogo.

—Que conversación más aburrida me vino a dar.

—¡Tu vida depende de mí! ¡Si no apelo a tu favor te pudrirás en la cárcel durante toda tu vida! ¿Quieres eso para ti, para tu familia?

—¿Familia? Tenía una…

—¡Kano Shuuya!

—Déjame, no tengo idea de donde están, donde está el, donde esta…ella.

—Pero que…

—Ah~ ¿Hablando entre dientes de nuevo, ¿por eso cree que estoy loco?

—¡Déjame ayudarte!

—Jajaja~

El chico de cabellera rubia soltó una carcajada, dejando a la abogada sin saber que pensar o decir. Mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas provenientes de su risa desenfrenada, continuó hablando.

—Usted es tan interesante. ¡Me gusta!

—No puedo creer que reacciones así.

—No le veo la gravedad, ¿nunca le enseñaron a que las cosas malas se deben castigar?

—Tú no eres malo.

—¿No lo soy? Soy un monstruo. La gente odia a los monstruos~

—Shuuya…

—Déjeme señora, estoy bien, y puede hacer lo que quiera mañana en la corte, no cambiará nada jajaja ¿vio sus caras? ¡Parecían que iban a comerme vivo!

Sin mencionar palabra, la abogada salió de la celda. Una vez más, Kano se encontraba solo.

—Como lo odio…

Aprovechando su soledad, deshizo la habilidad que se había hecho una costumbre usar. Ya ni se acordaba que era lo que debería sentir en momentos así.

—No puedo ser salvado, ¿ok?

Algo frustrado por la visita, se acostó en la dura cama, dejando su brazo colgando por uno de los lados, casi tocando el suelo.

—Oye tú, levántate, tienes visitas-un policía golpeó los barrotes con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido de las vibraciones lo haga volver en sí.

—¡Kano!

—¿Se-seto?

Seto esperó a que el policía se vaya para luego entrar y abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, quien no sabía cómo responder. Los recuerdos de una noche, en donde de igual manera lo había abrazado y dado su apoyo, la única vez que lo vio vulnerable, volvió a su mente igual que un cuchillo. Luego de algunos minutos, Seto rompió el abrazo, pero lo sujetó por los hombros.

—No puedo creer lo que escucho.

Kano se sintió miserable, pero aprovechó su habilidad para mostrar todo lo contrario, como siempre lo hacía. Seto presionó los dientes con desesperación. Nunca cambiaria.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Cuándo regresaste? No sabía que llegarías a la cuidad, el departamento está hecho un desastre. Seguro Kido se pondrá furiosa.

—No, Kido no vino conmigo.

—¿No? ¡Ah! De la que me he salvado. _"Lo sabía, a ella no le importa"_

—No pude comunicarme con ella, pero estoy seguro que vendrá pronto…y seguro que te mata a golpes.

La manera tan estúpida de intentar decir algo gracioso solo empeoró el silencio que se estaba formando. Seto aun sentía dudas sobre si usar o no su habilidad, lo conocía desde su infancia y sin embargo nunca lo entendería.

—No intentaste llamar a Shintaro-kun~

Seto captó el problema. La manera en cómo ponía énfasis al mencionar el nombre del ex integrante del grupo siempre había llamado su atención, pero hasta ese momento no lo había tenido claro.

—Shuuya…

—Eh~…De todas formas, se enterará mañana si prende la televisión.

—¡No seas un idiota!

Kano no pudo evitar que su máscara se deshiciera un poco, mostrando el rostro sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de Seto. Ya a estas alturas le temblaba la mandíbula.

—¿Qué se supone que piense de ti? ¿Por qué, Kano?, ¿hay algo que no me has contado? ¿No te he dicho que contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa? Recuerdas ese día en el cementerio…

—Fue hace unos años. Por Dios, que esos lugares ponen muy triste a uno…

El de mirada gatuna le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Seto, con el cuerpo temblándole ligeramente, pestañeó repetidas veces. No tenía más opción que "robarle" algo de información.

"_Vete, no quiero seguir con esto. Perdóname, por favor."_

—Será mejor que me vaya, el policía me dio solo pocos minutos.

—¿Verdad que es un cascarrabias?

—Asistiré al juzgado mañana. Lo prometo, si es necesario pasaré a testificar.

—Eres un bueno chico, pero no necesitas hacerlo, Kousuke.

"_Vete, por favor ¡Vete!"_

—Hasta mañana, Kano.

—Seguro, te veré luego.

* * *

><p>—¡De pie para recibir al Juez!<p>

Era el día. Una multitud de gente se encontraba en la corte, entre periodista, familiar de las víctimas, policías, testigos y muchas más que serían importantes para su elaboración. Lentamente, Kano fue llevado por dos policías hacia su lugar asignado, sujetado por unas esposas. Aunque intentaba ignorarlo, sentía las miradas de odio por parte de mucha gente. Antes de sentarse, pudo ver a Seto en la primera fila, sonriéndole débilmente.

"Aquí estoy"

Ya todos en silencio, cada abogado empezó a departir. Uno en contra, otro a favor. Kano ignoró por completo las preguntas que se le hacía, dedicando solo una sonrisa relajada o inocente a quien se la formulaba. No tenía sentido responder. Ya sabía que ocurriría.

—Diez víctimas en total, todas con las mismas contusiones, heridas y cortes. Se las encontró en varios callejones de la cuidad. La última de ellas, de unos dieciséis años, tenía un corte en el abdomen y se presenciaba evidente intento de abuso. ¿Hay algo más que deba decir para que este criminal sea llevado a cadena perpetua?

—¡Objeción! Señoría, tengo en mi mano el expediente médico de Kano Shuuya, y puedo justificar que…

—¡Justificar! La evidencia es más que clara…

Y hubiera seguido así todo el rato, si no hubiera escuchado una voz femenina que lo llamaba a gritos.

—¡Shuuya!

—¿Tsubomi…?

* * *

><p>Si ya sé, no hubo nada de KanoKido *esquiva un tomate*Juro que se hacía largo así que lo partí. Sé que arriba decía one-shot, pero será uno de dos parte ¿sip? Un two-shot *bum dam tss*<p>

Ya está, en unos días subo la segunda y última parte. Espero sus review OwO siiiiiiii Lindos y deliciosos review UuU ¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Jejeje sé que dije que la segunda parte lo subiría en unos días, pero estuve full exámenes y kya! ¡Por fin salgo de vacaciones! Así que aquí el cap.

¡Comienza!

* * *

><p>—¡Kano! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?<p>

—¡Señorita, esta interrumpiendo el juicio!

Uno de los policías presentes se acercó a Kido, quien permanecía inmóvil en la puerta de la gran sala. Su cuerpo, tenso, no tenía intenciones de moverse. Kano la miró sorprendido, había cambiado en tan solo dos años, podía jurar que estaba mucho más bonita. Kido observó el rostro de Kano minuciosamente y luego sus ropas color naranja características de los que están bajo juicio, no queriendo creer que era él. Por alguna razón, sentía que sería la última vez que harían contacto visual.

—¿Qué no me oíste? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

—¡Señorita! – Esta vez habló el juez.-Si sigue haciendo escándalo tendré la obligación de mandarle que salga de este lugar.

Sin mencionar palabra, Seto se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia su amiga, quien se encontraba inmóvil y con un semblante angustioso. La tomó por los hombros y la llevó a tomar asiento. Kano se limitó a voltear, fingiendo que nada de eso había pasado. A estas alturas, ya el auditorio estaba hecho un alboroto.

—¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala!- El juez golpeó un par de veces con el pequeño mazo el pedestal- Abogados, continúen sus declaraciones.

—Señor juez, ya he dicho todo lo que se necesita oír-el abogado penalista miro de forma burlona a Kano, éste solo evitó hacer contacto visual.-Kano Shuuya es culpable de los diez homicidios con arma corto-punzantes.

—¡Objeción!-la bogada levantó la voz de forma violenta-Como dije, tengo los documentos...

—Abogada-la interrumpió el juez-denegaré su declaración si no modula su voz, lo consideraré falta de respeto.

—Pido disculpas-la abogada puso el cuerpo tenso.

—Prosiga.

—Cómo iba diciendo, los documentos que tengo en mi poder son los exámenes psicológicos que Kano Shuuya recibió mientras estaba bajo custodia, en ellos se afirman que…

—¿Qué estoy loco? Señora, el abogado anterior creo que ya lo dijo varias veces.

La abogada giro desesperadamente hacia kano, cuya sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja. Nuevamente, la sala se llenó de bulla. Mientras el juez nuevamente demandaba orden, Seto apretó las manos de Kido entre las suyas, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada. El tiempo pasó lentamente y con pesadumbre. Nada parecía querer cambiar la posición de ambos abogados y Kano seguía sentado tranquilamente, no parecía que se tomara las molestias de escuchar su propio juicio

—La está usando…-Kido murmuró tan despacio, que Seto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharla.

—¿Te diste cuenta también?-el de cabello azabache la miró fijamente.

—Siempre me doy cuenta cuando usa su habilidad…-su voz seguía siendo baja.

Finalmente el jurado habló.

—Señor juez, hemos decidió encontrar a Kano Shuuya culpable de homicidio.

—Debido a esto-habló con voz autoritaria el juez- lo condenó a cadena perpetua. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

Después del sonido del pequeño mazo dando fuertemente contra el pedestal todo parecía un horrible sueño. Los policías se acercaron a Kano y se lo llevaron. La gente comenzó a salir y varios reporteros entraron, burlando a los policías. Kido y Seto corrieron tras los policías que tenían a Kano hasta llegar a un punto en que la entrada estaba restringida.

—Solo uno a la vez-dijo un policía con rostro marcado.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-le preguntó Kido, tratando de disimular las enormes ganas de llorar en su voz.

—Pasará un poco de horas antes de que lo llevemos a la cárcel-dijo el hombre sin mucho interés.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en la pequeña sala donde el policía los había llevado. Su ambiente lúgubre empeoraba las cosas. Bajo el único foco parpadeante, Kido mantenía su mirada perdida. Seto no dejó de sostener su mano, más aun cuando estaba tan temblorosa.

—¿No te recuerda viejos tiempo?-Seto volteó ante las repentinas palabras de Kido.

—Desearía que no fuese así…-se limitó a decir

—Siempre tenía que ocurrí algo que…que…

Kido cubría su rostro en sus manos. Seto sabía que su compañera no lloraría delante de él. Ella siempre intentaba ser y permanecer fuerte. Sin embargo, escucho un pequeño sollozo ahogado. La abrazó un poco, evitando interrumpir lo que sea que estaba penando.

—Ya pueden pasar

Seto convenció a Kido que sería mejor si cada uno hablada en privado con Kano. Así, después de pasar él, Kido se quedó sola por mucho tiempo. Empezó a respirar hondamente, tratando de controlarse.-"No puedo permitir que me vea así" es lo que pensaba cada minuto. Entonces, Seto regresó y trató de no mirarla mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Iré yendo a casa-dijo suavemente- te esperaré, no te tardes.

Kido, tomando valor, caminó por el pasillo oscuro, alumbrado por unas cuantas luces tenues. Un policía le abrió una puerta, mostrando la celda en donde Kano se encontraba.

—Kano…

—¡Ah! Kido, no pensé que vendrías. Este lugar no es para señoritas…¡Agg!

A través de los barrotes, Kido se las arregló para meter su puño y darle duramente en el estómago, como lo solía hacer antes. Era la única manera de deshacer esa estúpida máscara que en varios momentos la había desesperado, como ahora.

—¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué hiciste? Kano…en que te has convertido…

—¿Convertido?-el de mirada gatuna parpadeó un par de veces

Tomando valor, Kano deshizo levemente esa máscara, no le mostraría todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Tú sabes que siempre he sido así.

—Jamás llegaste a esto ¿Qué te paso? Tu nunca harías algo así

—Pero como oíste, si lo hice, estoy seguro que me acostumbraré a este lugar.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces!

—Se lo dije a Seto, y ahora te lo digo a ti: Olvídate de mí, vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

Kido abrió los ojos grandemente, apretó los barrotes con desesperación y lo miró con una mirada airada. –Tú, diciéndome esas cosas…

—Tu no necesitas preocuparte por una persona como yo. Déjame solo y ve a juntarte con alguien más. Ehh~ ¿Le avisaste a Shintaro-kun que vendrías?

—¿Qué… te pasa?

—Veo que no, eres un niña mala~

—¡El no importa en estos momentos! Yo no te voy a dejar así.

—No… no vengas nunca más.

—¡Kano! Kano, yo te a….

—¡No!

Kano cubrió la boda de Kido con una de sus manos, y con la otra tomó su rostro, acercándolo hacia el suyo. Clavó su mirada en ella fijamente. Por un momento, no mencionó palabra y se dedicó a mirarla. De verdad, siempre pensó que no había chica más bonita que ella.

—Tsubomi, no lo digas. Si de verdad sientes eso, no lo digas.-Debido a los barrotes, su cercanía estaba limitada. Kido pudo jurar que visualizó un aire de tristeza en los ojos de Kano.

—Estoy seguro que Shintaro te cuidará muy bien, me alegra que tomaras la decisión de irte a estudiar con él. No tengo de que preocuparme.

—¡No pienso volver! Ya no quiero seguir lejos de Seto y lejos de ti, los extrañé, pero pensé que era mejor si lograba mis objetivos. Ahora me doy cuenta que hice mal, no debí…dejarte.

—Tsubomi, eres linda cuando te lo propones ~-se burló un poco- …no veo lo malo a tu decisión, es más, nos despedimos de lo más bien~.

Había pasado dos años desde que se había separado el grupo que habían formado. Cada uno de los miembros tomó nuevos caminos, incluido el mayor del grupo, Shintaro. El decidió ir a la capital a retomar estudios superiores y, sin saber nadie como, Kido se fue con él con el mismo objetivo. Así, Seto también la acompañó, pero con la meta de buscar un trabajo estable. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente, excepto el miembro número tres. Había pasado dos años desde que la vio partir, lejos de la cuidad, lejos de su lado, lejos de su alcance.

—¡Up! Creo que se te acabó el tiempo, ahí viene el cascarrabias del policía.

Kido volteó justo al tiempo en que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Miró a Kano y luego volvió a ver al policía.

—Yo…todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

—Claro que ya terminamos, señor.-Kido miró con desesperación a Kano ante su repentina contradicción.

—Señorita, ya nos lo llevamos y estuvo aquí casi por media hora.

—¿Media hora?-no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Adios, Tsubomi! Me podrás ver de nuevo en el noticiero de las once~

—¡Espera!-Kido intentó vanamente soltar el agarre del policía, tratando de evitar que la saquen. Kano, ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? ¡He dicho que esperes! ¡Kano…!

Kano vio como el policía fornido la alejaba del pasillo. "Espera" es lo que le había dicho su última víctima. Aún recordaba su rostro desencajado por el dolor.

"_Espera"_

Todos los días, era lo mismo todos los días.

Simplemente, después de que su tristeza de convirtió en locura y ésta empezara a corroer todo su ser, salió en la noche como solía hacerlo y busco alguna esquina, esperando encontrar algo interesante. Encontró aquella chica tan bonita, y tan sola…pero no era_ ella. _Es chica no era Tsubomi. El darse cuenta hizo que, el cuchillo que llevaba por protección quedara incrustado en la suave piel de la muchacha, manchando sus manos de un fuerte carmesí y expandiendo un embriagante olor a sangre. Y así la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, porque ninguna era _ella. _Llegó incluso a probar el cuerpo de alguna de sus víctimas, imaginando que tal vez ese sería el sabor de _ella_.

Pero eso ya había llegado a su fin, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

— "_Estrés crónico"-había dicho la psicóloga-es muy peligroso, si no se trata a tiempo podría enloquecer o incluso algo peor._

—No, él no tenía ningún tipo de salvación…

Kido caminaba sin rumbo. Afortunadamente, con su habilidad nadie podía verla en ese estado tan deprimente. Él era un estúpido, siempre lo había sido; pero ¿Cómo podía ella saber del dolor emocional que sufría diariamente desde que se quedó solo? ¿Cómo podía saber de las noches de desvelo y los muchos tiempos cuando la llamaba y ella se encontraba en alguna clase o trabajo? Sobre todo ¿Cómo podía saber de los sentimiento que fuertemente guardaba hacia ella todo el tiempo, pero ocultaba para evitar que se alejara o lo odiara? No podía, porque Kano nunca se lo diría.

No supo muy bien hacia donde la había llevado sus pasos, pero repentinamente se encontró en un bonito mirador construido sobre una pendiente. Se sentó en el barandal y miró el paisaje, admirando la belleza de la tarde.

No le pareció absurda la idea de saltar.

* * *

><p>*cantando* see aquí está. Ni idea como quedó el final .Espero que les haya gustado leer aunque era muy emo y algo OOC, déjenme saberlo por un review *v* y gracias por leer.<p>

¡Nos vemos! (eso creo…)


End file.
